


It's A Good Day

by princelogical



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: It's supposed to be a good day; Lance just has to contradict that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic. V nervous. Any pointers would be A+. Thanks! <3

_It’s supposed to be a good day._

Keith knows it’s going to be one, because he actually sleeps more than two hours and when he wakes, his hands aren’t curled around his blade, prepared for an enemy to attack. There’s no panic in his chest- there’s no fiery ball of anger, slowly spreading throughout his body.

It’s a good day. It has to be.

Lance screws it up. He always does. It’s not like Lance is being cruel or anything either. Lance just has this… tiny, tiny… so _minuscule_ little spark to him and Keith is just gasoline and when they meet… _boom_. Everything blows apart.

The showdown takes place at breakfast. Keith eats the usual space goo with a small smile. He hasn’t really felt this… normal in such a long time. It’s nice, really. Then Lances asks why _mullet-head_ looks so _smug_.

Keith really isn’t sure why it upsets him so much. It shouldn’t. He’s old enough to know when someone’s just trying to push his buttons. Well, mission accomplished. Before he’s even aware of the stupidity of it all, he’s yelling right back at Lance. The fire he’d managed to wake up without is back with a vengeance.

A singular, “Knock it off, you two,” from Shiro is all it takes for the two to glare, cross their arms and march off on their own way.

“You two are the embodiment of maturity,” Pidge grumbles, messing with some gadget and ignoring her space-goo breakfast entirely.

Keith huffs and hits the training deck. It’s the only thing that can calm him down right now, in this un-righteously pissed off state.

Then Hunk comes in and it’s really _really_ hard for Keith to be angry with Hunk, because, well… who could?

“Not in the mood for a lecture,” Keith says and he knows he’s snarling. Part of him feels bad for that.

“Isn’t that Shiro’s job?”

Keith smirks. “Yeah.”

Hunk sits down and slowly, hesitantly, Keith sits down beside him.

“Lance didn’t mean any harm,” Hunk offers.

“I know,” Keith says and he really does. It’s just… _hard_.

Hunk sighs then wraps an arm around Keith’s tense shoulders.

“Today was supposed to be a good day,” Keith grumbles.

“It’s barely started,” Hunk says with a laugh, an edge of disbelief to his tone. “You and Lance, I swear.”

Keith closes his eyes and leans against Hunk’s shoulder.

Hunk’s right and he knows it; the day has barely started. They’re in the middle of the unthinkably large universe, trying to prevent it from being completely obliterated by Zarkon’s army. It’s a terrible situation, but it’s could be worse. It _has_ been worse.

Maybe today can be a good day.


End file.
